Keesorak
General Keesorak is an ex-Dark Hunter who works with the League of Seanzer, and is in second in command of the League of Seanzer. Early Life Keesorak, as most of his species, were raised on the island of Frach-Nui. Keesorak was much stronger than most others, and he normally stole weapons from unexpecting traders. He had an obsession with collecting weapons and storing them in his weapons cache, hidden deep under his house. Most others became his friend due to being scared that he might hurt them, as mentioned before he was much stronger than everyone else. One day he travelled to an island with his "friends" and there they discovered the Staff of Nesrad, the most ancient, powerful and most deadly weapon in all of history. They had heard of it before, so they took it, but it was too powerful for them to control, so Keesorak returned a while later and buried it. Years later, when Keesorak got word that the Dark Hunters were recruiting new Hunters, he decided to join them. Dark Hunter Keesorak much enjoyed life in the Dark Hunters. He proved to be one of the best there ever was, and normally carried out highly dangerous orders. Keesorak was normally partnered with Rampage on most missions, who proved to be a powerful ally. Probably their biggest assignment was to take over an island of weapons dealers, all by themselves. It was during this that most of Keesorak's body was disintegrated, and he was left with only his chest, head and two arms. He was brought back to Odina to get a cyborg armour casing made for him. League of Seanzer Years later, the League of Seanzer came to Odina to sign a peace treaty with the hunters, and it was then that Keesorak, along with many other Hunters, joined the League of Seanzer. And it wasn't long before he was promoted to second in command, making the Nightmare Emperor very jealous indeed, who over time made attempts to overthrow Keesorak. All of these attempts failed, and no-one ever really noticed what he was doing. Seanzer told Keesorak a lot of secrets, and they were the only two ever to know. One day, Keesorak revealed a secret of his own, he revealed to Seanzer the Staff of Nesrad. Seanzer took it, unknown that the Nightmare Emperor had followed them and was watching from a distance. Invasion of Taika-Nui Not long after the Great Cataclysm, Seanzer and Keesorak lead an invasion army to an island split in half, and they soon took over both halves. A lot of Matoran were killed, while the rest were loaded into stasis pods. As they were about to be shipped away to another slave island, the Toa came up from the ground to foil their plans. The new arrival, Garan, took on Keesorak and Seanzer alone as the other Toa took the Matoran off the island. Garan fired an energy blast, which killed himself, right as Talak activated the Kiril, forming the island back together again. After Taika returned with the Toa, Lelak, got into the Zakara 3000 vehicle and sped towards Keesorak to attack him. But Keesorak was too quick, and managed to slice through Lelak's stomach. After that the League retreated into the forests of Le-Taika, and Taika declared war on the LOS. War of Taika-Nui Keesorak and Seanzer first engaged in battle with the Toa in the war inside a building just south of Le-Taika. Keesorak was finding the war boring, were he originally thought it was going to be action packed. After Seanzer killed the last guard, Keesorak started complaining, but Seanzer silenced him, and promised him a few kills very soon. The next morning, the pair re-grouped with the others, where Keesorak met the newest recruit, for the first time in years, Rampage. Later that same day, Talak arrived at the base and attacked Seanzer, but Rampage got rid of him. Minutes later, Keesorak, Seanzer and Rampage started to chase him through the mountains, but were stopped by a herd of Rahi, so they were held back by a lot. The trio kept watch on a Fortress in the Mountains, with Keesorak's binoculars, and they saw the Toa leave. They managed to ambush the Toa on their way down, but let most of them get away to chase after a Toa of Water, Zynixx. When they discovered they had failed to capture all five Toa, Seanzer called on the whole army to storm the Toa's base. Keesorak was greatly damaged in this battle by Toa Rando. Weeks later, though, he got repaired with stronger, more powerful, weapons and armour. After discovering that there was some workers in his factory that he didn't like, he proceeded with the massacre of the Tylorians, and Toa Arkos. Moments later, after feeling satisfied again, he got a transmission from Seanzer, stating that the Toa had located his factory, and were planning a siege. Keesorak promptly moved all of the equipment and workers to another factory, and he went into hiding in the sinkholes of Ga-Taika. After spending every moment from then on worried that he may be destroyed, he got a surprise attack from Toa Rando, and sniper, Lesk. Battle of Ga-Taika Keesorak then proceeded to engage in one-on-one combat with Rando, and Keesorak lost two of his hands, but also managed to saw at Rando's stomach with his chainsaws. After a while, the Toa's warships arrived with reinforcements, and Keesorak realised that he had reached the end of the line, so he escaped to the city, and Rando followed close behind. Keesorak got into a vehicle and sped off, while Rando did the same. After a long chase, the two vehicles crashed at the bridge, and another one-on-one battle commenced. After a lot of furious fighting, Rando managed to destroy Keesorak. Re-Building After the Toa's victory at the Battle of Ga-Taika, an Annihilator, Unit 2671, came down to the bridge where Keesorak's remains were left. He removed the brain from inside the mask and brought it back to a laboratory. There he had blueprints of Keesorak's armour designs, and managed to duplicate it into a new body design. Keesorak made attempts to contact Seanzer, but there was no signal. After getting some equipment from Ga-Taika, he saw Seanzer and Rampage being pursued by the Toa. So he followed them through the secret tunnel to Zakara-Nui. When Seanzer was about to be killed by Rando, Keesorak appeared and sliced Rando's head off. Death Keesorak and Seanzer went to a tavern in Po-Taika, where Keesorak explained in further detail of how he was re-built. In the middle of their chat, however, Bounty Hunter Firlon and a squad of Nightmare Drones marched into the bar. Keesorak and Seanzer hid in the storeroom while their new enemies searched for them. When they were exposed, Keesorak blasted a hole in the wall and escaped with Seanzer. After a chase through the city, Keesorak was grabbed by the Drones. Seanzer managed to save him, but not a moment later, a blade was thrown through Keesorak's chest. Seanzer was captured, while the Nightmare Legion burnt down the city of Po-Taika, destroying Keesorak for good. Abilities and Traits Keesorak's personality was normally quite arrogant and inconsiderate, but he showed respect to those he considered deserved it. When he is in a bad mood however, he got quite angry at whoever talked to him. He sometimes insulted others, but some of the time he didn't really mean it. When he was in his first cyborg form, he could transform into a Visorak at will, but he got rid of this shortly after war was declared on the LOS on Taika Nui. He had six arms, then, too, but lost them in the siege of the Toa's base. Stats Weapons Before he became a Dark Hunter, Keesorak normally carried a number of pistols, but when he joined the Hunters, he carried up to 20 different types of guns and 6 swords. (Later 4) When he got re-built after the siege of the Toa's base, he had 2 flamethrowers in place of his middle 2 arms. =Trivia= *General Keesorak is the 3rd Self MOC of SeanMorganProduction. *He is SeanMorganProduction's first ever MOC. *He has had over 15 different big revamps.